plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin Adams
Gavin Adams is a Reaver played by Rev, who posted him on March 7th, 2013 and was accepted by Freya/Pothos on the same day because she's awesome like that. His Overmind master is the Kakai of Envy. Personality Disinteresting, annoyed, cold and even a little forced. That’s the summation of his outward appearance and demeanor the past twenty months. That coldness something that was always there, to a degree, though it’s not difficult to tell that there’s something there. What that something is, well only a few could guess and one person could ever know. That something really being somethings, guilt and self hatred. For killing the only being, the only woman that he’s ever loved. Sure, his hand was forced, but that doesn’t change how he feels about what happened. Those actions eating him up inside as he tries to compartmentalize that part himself, tries to not show his anguish. Actively trying to get over his guilt over his actions, knowing he couldn’t truly control them, he continues to kill and revel in the death of his victims, even if he longer gets the enjoyment that he use to. Only feeling guilt and in turn more hatred as each death at his hands only serves to remind him of killing the woman he loved. Because you see, He has always enjoyed the death of his victims, as a human loved feeling them go limp in his arms, seeing the life leave their eyes. But as a reaver, death became a more intimate act for him. He could actually feel his victims die because of his ability. The feel of their last shudder, their life leaving their body as it reverberated through his bones, was intoxicating. But ever since he killed Envy, that feeling only reminds him of her death. That look in her eyes, the feel of betrayal that ran through her body, the uncertainty of his love as she gave her final sigh, not even fighting back, something so uncharacteristic. Ever since, murder only brings back that guilt and self hatred, though it should be noted that not once has he ever felt guilt for any other death at his hands. Outwardly he’s affectionate towards his overmind master, well at least in the sense that she wishes of him. Unable to tell her what he really feels of her. Unable to do to her what he’d really like to. The only form of resistance he is able to offer her coming in the form of hate filled eyes as he tells her how much he loves her, and hated Envy. Hearkening back to a time in his humanity when he was no more than a slave, his life forced on him, one of the reasons he became a reaver coming back to him. Though this time his revenge was impossible, for this was one master he could not overcome. When it comes to humans well, they're food. They're prey and playthings. That doesn't mean he needs to kill every single one on sight, but there is a sense of superiority there. Not an active one but a passive one. As a reaver who actively preys on other overminds at the whims of two female overminds, he sees humans as insects. Annoying but only really dangerous in numbers. Something that won't keep him from killing humans out of sheer enjoyment, but the more dangerous the game, the more the thrill. At least that's how he's always seen it. And while his taste for death has wavered as of late, that doesn't make him any less dangerous to humans or overminds because who knows? His cold exterior has been cracking as of late. He could easily decide that the death of his latest companion, provided it's not his overmind master or anyone she has declared "untouchable", just to distract himself. History If God ever cared for Gavin Adams, he sure as hell never showed it. Born to a poor family in the big city life didn’t exactly start with a lot of hope for the boy with the small time criminal Dad and the Mom that was hardly ever sober. But that was little Gavin’s life, too young to understand that neither of his parents really cared about him, at first. Screaming, shouting, his deadbeat dad hitting his mother, driving her further into her drug and drinking habit. Occasionally she mustered enough courage to fight back on her own behalf, but never on his, not even when dearest daddy held his hand over a burning stove top. Something he wouldn’t really see as abnormal until years later, after he watched his Father verbally abuse his mother until she finally ended her life. It was then that he realized there was something different about his life, perhaps about him, but what was a nine year old boy to think? His teachers had always dismissed his playground scuffles as boys will be boys, assuming all the bruises came from them, while he assumed that every one of his other classmates had them. If there was one thing that his Dad taught him it was to remain cool, to hide it all away. Daddy dearest though had his end coming. Though it was in the form of the man’s supposed best friend, who had never been anything but nice to Gavin, and so Gavin admired him. It didn’t even bother him when Geoff pulled the trigger in front of him. Telling him that he was saving Gavin from his father. That he was going to give him the chance he deserved and raise him right. Something that young Gavin believed. That opportunity started out as petty crime, something that didn’t bother Gavin because he didn’t see it as wrong. It was just what he was told to do. Burglaries, robberies, sometimes people got hurt, sometimes they didn’t. But as he got older, and Geoff’s influence rapidly expanded, he became muscle. Something he found he enjoyed, something that came naturally, flawlessly stepping into the next phase. Murder. Something that made him feel strong, made him feel powerful. Something he was discovering he lacked in his life, that feeling. It was, intoxicating, having that much power, being able to control how fast or slow his victim bled out. Geoff’s operation only got bigger and bigger, and when that happened, well what’s buried doesn’t always stay buried. Because you see, there was a third friend in all this who had gotten out, years before Gavin’s dad ever “tried”. Who, before Gavin silenced him told him the truth about Geoff and his father. Before Gavin was born, Geoff left Gavin’s father behind on a job and got him pinched. That was the reason why Gavin’s father had initially decided to leave the gang. However what his father didn’t know was that the only reason why his wife didn’t starve after getting kicked out on the streets was because she was sleeping with Geoff. In fact that was the reason why she got the apartment back as well. Something that wracked her with guilt because she loved Gavin’s father, but it was something that the man never truly forgave her for as he spent years doing small jobs to try and stay afloat, ones that were offered so “kindly” by Geoff. This going on until sometime after Gavin’s mother’s suicide where his father became so depressed he was going to out Geoff to the gang, about everything. The story was quite honestly boring to Gavin until the little detail about him came out. Geoff had always planned to use Gavin. And even hated him, because he was the product of his mother and his father’s love, love that he had always been jealous of. And that’s why the third friend had come to Gavin, because his usefulness in getting Geoff to the top had been out lived and Geoff had the third friend’s family. The third friend being the enforcer back in the old days, before he got, well, old and tired of killing. Something that Gavin had taken advantage of, the friend telling the story to hopefully pluck at some sort of heart string in the young man. But Gavin’s heart had hardened long ago thanks to his father…. However, Gavin did not like being a pawn. He didn’t like that his life had been twisted and dictated by someone he had looked up to. Revenge against him and the whole gang burning in his heart. But that desire, as well as the story he kept to himself as he decided to see the validity of the man’s story first, something that was evidenced by Geoff’s surprised look to see him. Making it clear to both of them that something would have to be done. Unfortunately for either of them, Satan had different plans for that on this side of the apocalypse and that put their looming conflict on hold as they simply banded together with the gang to survive. Though Satan did have plans for Gavin, seeing that his little desire for revenge encompassed the whole gang he was in. His love for killing certainly found favor too. So when Satan made the offer, Gavin, fully aware of the consequences couldn’t refuse. His logic was that not only would he survive, but at least he could choose this master. It wasn’t until a few weeks after his revenge that he was given to an Overmind, something at the time he didn’t mind. But then again he didn’t understand the strength of that bond, or those chains. His assumption that it was just a pairing wrong evidentially. But that didn’t bother him… at first. Gavin’s overmind being an overmind of pride wasn’t so bad. She enjoyed his efficiency, skill and blood lust and so she generally left him to his own devices, one that would leave her wounded. Something that would start with his first meeting with an overmind that called herself Alice. If there’s love at first sight, this was it. From the moment that Gavin laid eyes on her that was that. At the time he had the favor of his overmind and a pretty long leash, and he used that length to sneak off with “Alice”. The pair instantly bonding, opening themselves up to each other in ways neither had ever done with another soul. A dark, morbid and quite forbidden love that was fated to come crashing down on them when Gavin’s master found out. You see she was at the time an overmind of great influence, and this rising envious overmind was not only doing a damn good job of stealing that influence, but stealing her reaver too. And so she forced Gavin to betray Envy, with a kiss and to feel her death, an act that he had so greatly cherished before. But it didn’t stop there, no. As Envy lay there dying he was forced to “passionately” kiss his master and show Envy just how he really “loved” his master and not her. Even after her death his punishment hadn’t stopped, and still hasn’t to this day. Forced to make “love” to his master over and over and tell her how much he loves her over Envy, whom he believes dead still. Never able to voice anything to her that might even wound her damaged pride. Everything done to lift up her pride and damage his and his memory of envy. Forcing him to kill, knowing that he relives that moment of her death every time he does. Knowing that that’s the only source of guilt he feels, that this is his one chink in his armor. Threatening to destroy him for “scorning” her. Something that appears to be working as time goes on…